


Разговор, которого не было

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чандлер все же встретился с Джонни Креем наедине...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор, которого не было

**Author's Note:**

> У драббла есть вторая часть "Ночь, которой не было" http://archiveofourown.org/works/2514812

_…Я хочу, чтобы вы устроили мне встречу с Джонни Креем. Только с Джонни…»_  
Шаги отдаются гулким эхом под потолком. Место для встречи подготовили и расчистили – дом тих и пуст. Белые стены, белые полы, белая лестница… Черная нить перил выводит к единственному освещенному дверному проему.  
– Где лорд Хессел? – интересуется Чандлер вместо приветствия.  
– Полагаю, уже где-то в Таиланде, – вежливо улыбается Джонни, словно не замечая резкости тона. – Успокаивает расшатанные вами, инспектор, нервы. К тому же там точно никто не станет интересоваться возрастом его партнеров.  
На антикварном столике, рядом с которым стоит Джонни, россыпь снимков. Чандлер узнает фото – с ними они приходили к лорду два дня назад.  
– На фотографиях с лордом не Джимми, а я, инспектор, – внезапно роняет Джонни.  
– Ронни Крею приписывали связь с видным членом Консервативной партии лордом Бутби. Решили повторить в точности?  
– Конечно, нет. Слепо копировать прошлое – это тупик. Мы же стремимся развивать наш…  
Пауза. Братья Крей любят многозначительные паузы, Чандлер уже успел заметить.  
– …бизнес.  
В «разделочной», как выражается Майлз, доктора Ллевеллин у Джо есть любимый скол на плитке. Ровные полосы швов, одинаковые квадраты… За исключением одного. Островок хаоса в море порядка. Резные же завитушки на столике отвратительно бессистемны и нелогичны. Взгляд петляет, пытаясь найти путь в лабиринте – и терпит неудачу. Раз за разом. И все равно начинает вновь.  
– Мой брат хочет разрезать вас на кусочки… – Тон Джонни больше подошел бы для светского раута. – Хочет посмотреть, что у вас внутри.  
Джимми – открытый хаос. Джонни – бурлящая под коркой застывшей породы лава. По этой тонкой корке можно даже пройти, но это не делает кипящий под ней поток менее смертоносным. Скорее, наоборот.  
– А вы? Чего хотите вы? – перехватывает инициативу Чандлер.  
Между ними падает всего лишь одно короткое слово:  
– Вас.  
Сначала Чандлер не понимает, что тот имеет в виду. А потом – понимает все и разом.  
– Мне тоже интересно, что у вас внутри, инспектор. Как и Джимми. Но у нас с ним разные подходы…  
Пачка фотографий в руках Джонни – как колода карт для покера. И тасует он их, как карты. Аккуратно и размеренно.  
– Я многое о вас знаю, инспектор.  
Четыре четких движения – и четыре фотографии выстраиваются в идеальный ряд параллельно краю стола.  
Две – его стол в участке. Еще две – его квартира.  
– Вы пытаетесь меня шантажировать? – совершенно искренне удивляется Чандлер.  
– Нет, инспектор.  
Над четырьмя первыми снимками ложатся еще четыре, образуя еще один абсолютно прямой ряд.  
Фраза «не знал, что вы фотографируете места своих преступлений» так и остается непроизнесенной.  
Гипертрофированный порядок – на первом ряде снимков.  
Гипертрофированная деструкция – на втором.  
 _…убил бы любого, кто сидел на этом табурете. Потому что на нем сидел Джордж Корнелл в 1966-м… Вы не знаете и не можете доказать, инспектор, кто из близнецов стрелял в баре…_  
…На фотографиях с лордом не Джимми, а я, инспектор… Ронни Крею приписывали связь с видным членом Консервативной партии лордом Бутби…  
До мельчайших деталей выверенная деструкция.  
Две стороны одной и той же мании.  
– Вы хотели этой встречи. Вы ее предложили. И вы услышали мое предложение. Я делаю за вас первый ход, инспектор.  
В глазах Джонни – ожидание, предвкушение, азарт. Контролируемые, взвешенные, просчитанные. Как перед поимкой преступника, когда остается один шаг, один приказ. И застывший в крайнем положении маятник сорвется, набирая скорость…  
Отражение.  
Он видит – себя. На другой стороне пропасти.  
– Нет! – Голос звучит как чужой, скомкано и резко.  
Маятник на мгновение застывает в нижней точке траектории. Чандлер кожей чувствует его движение, слышит шелестящий звук, с которым тот рассекает воздух.  
– Что ж, – разочарование Джонни почти осязаемо, плывет концентрированным терпким облаком. – Значит, посмотрим, хватит ли у вас смелости завтра поговорить с нами обоими.  
Застывший и утонувший в полумраке и тишине дом – где-то далеко. Здесь и сейчас – лишь голая равнина, расколотая на две части трещиной, низкая крышка неба и гигантский маятник над двумя фигурами на разных краях.  
– Завтра? – Чандлер вновь слышит над головой звук рассекаемого воздуха.  
– Джимми - мой брат, инспектор. Как я могу скрыть что-то от брата… по крови? Хотя порой я говорю ему не все. Будем считать, что нашего разговора не было.  
Уже у дверей комнаты его догоняет негромкое:  
– Инспектор… Неужели вы ни разу не жалели, что у вас нет брата… – почти неуловимая пауза – …по духу?  
Чандлер не оборачивается. Обернись - и увидишь трещину-пропасть прямо посреди наборного паркета. Край манит.  
А чтобы перешагнуть на другую сторону, достаточно одного шага.


End file.
